The Magic Room
by Alcodonia
Summary: Mob boss Uther Pendragon runs the city of Camelot and is so determined to shut down sinful jazz bar and speakeasy The Magic Room that he sends his playboy son to destroy it. Little does Arthur realise that he'll soon fall for the music, the people and especially the club owner, the elusive Merlin Emrys. Tumblr (Not mine)1920's Merlin AU. T for language and 1920's stuff. (No lemon)


[Merthur]

Disclaimer: This idea came from a Tumblr post by Mamalaz, and I tried to find a story on it, but there wasn't anything on it I could find. At least not on this website. So I was like, "Guess I have to write a story about it. I don't own any of the Merlin characters, and this idea was not originally mine. If you guys happen to find a good story on this AU, please comment or message me or something!

Summary: Mob boss Uther Pendragon runs the city of Camelot and is so determined to shut down sinful jazz bar and speakeasy _The Magic Room_ that he sends his playboy son to destroy it. Little does Arthur realise that he'll soon fall for the music, the people and especially the club owner, the elusive Merlin Emrys.

Chapter One

A drink for the horror that I'm in,

For the good guys, and the bad guys,

For the monsters that I've been.

Three cheers for tyranny,

Unapologetic apathy,

Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again.

-Sleep by My Chemical Romance

Uther Pendragon lounged in his office chair, a cigar between his fingers and a smirk on his face. He propped his feet upon the desk in front of him, and leaned back contentedly, waiting for his son to walk through the doors of his office.

Putting his cigar between his lips, he inhaled, and puffed, watching the smoke slowly clear in front of him. The phone on his desk rang, and he picked it up with the hand not holding the cigar, not bothering to say hello as the front desk spoke.

"You son is here to see you, Mr. Pendragon, sir."

Uther's smile was chilling as he replied, "Very good. Bring him up." He hung up before the poor girl could say anything, and Uther thought about what Igraine would've said if she were here. Probably along the lines of "Don't hang up on people! It's rude!"

He was overcome by a wave of sadness and sighed. If only Igraine was here.

Uther let his thoughts wander for a bit longer as he waited for his son to come up. A few minutes passed and he took another smoke.

A knock at the door alerted Uther of Arthur's presence.

Uther's office was on the top floor of the building because he liked the privacy that came with it. But when he called "Enter," only expecting his son, Arthur opened the gold doors and came strolling in with a girl hanging off his arm. A flapper, no doubt, with curly blonde hair and a shimmering white dress that came to her midthigh.

Uther narrowed his eyes at the two, but Arthur didn't seem to care, at least, not until Uther spoke. "I told you to come alone." His voice was razor sharp and Arthur sighed.

"We were only having a bit of fun, isn't that right?" He winked at the girl and she giggled, letting go was his arm and sashaying through Uther's office doors, closing them behind her. Uther, his legs still on the desk, gestured for Arthur to sit. The blonde sat down on the velvet seat and intertwined his fingers, elbows resting on the chair's arms. Moving his legs down, his father waited a few seconds and simply stared at Arthur, unnerving him.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Uther leaned forward.

Arthur reached inside the coat pocket of his suit, and pulled out a fancy envelope, with cursive scrolling that said _The Magic Room_ on the top. Uther twirled his cigar before setting it down, and watched as Arthur opened it.

His blue eyes moved back and forth, reading the invite, and then reading it aloud.

"You're invited to The Magic Room for the summer banquet on June 24th, held at 221B Baker Street at 5 o'clock. This invitation is good for four party guests including yourself. We hope to see you there. -Merlin Emrys."

Arthur watched his father grit his teeth at that name and take another smoke. He blew the smoke towards Arthur, but this time smirked.  
"Bring your three most trusted men. I want you to go to the banquet and learn all you can. Who works there, parties there, sings there, drinks there. They are users of magic and that is not in accordance to the laws. But you can't let them know who you are or what you are doing. I want you to destroy this place, but don't do it immediately. They will know who you are, but if you keep your head down it'll be fine."  
Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I come in, get some info, meet some people, and I'm out." He knew that the reason magic was banned because it was used for evil.

Uther abruptly rose from his chair to walk over to a window. There was no room for error. _The Magic Room_ and those who ran it, knew he was after it. Knew he was coming. And they did everything they could to keep him out. But they didn't know, he wasn't coming. Not yet. But his son was.

Arthur stood behind him and watched the city lights. Giving a rare genuine smile, he admired Camelot's view. 221B Baker Street was all the way across the city, but he knew that _The Magic Room_ moved around. They were never in one place for more than a few days. And always managed to make the place look amazing in what seemed like only a night. _Because of magic._ That was why it was so difficult to shut down. Because they could never track it.

June 24th was tomorrow. He knew that if they tried to get to 221B Baker Street right now and raided the place, they wouldn't be there. But still news would get out that the Pendragons tried to shut down _The Magic Room._ Many of Uther's and his business partners and clients went there, and if it was known he shut it down then the odds wouldn't really be in their favor. Even if they were confronted about it, Uther knew that they would stop working with him immediately. His empire would fall.

Arthur shivered.


End file.
